scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The third street prom (movie)
A crossover telling the story about how junior meets a pink haired girl named linda love Transcript (Azura does a dragon roar from Altered Beast arcade in the MGM logo) MGM, Buena vista and Paul and joe productions presents (we start off with Thomas and Julia the miis outside GoCinemas) Thomas: welcome to the movie! Julia: we’re Thomas And Julia, let’s go in and talk about the film your about to see (inside GoCinemas) Moe and Joe's Father: "Moe and Joe! Why did you watch 300: Rise of an Empire? You know that it was made by Warner Bros., and you're banned from watching anything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and/or Cartoon Network. By the way, you should've watched Mr. Peabody & Sherman! So you will not get Regular Show on DVD. When we return home, we will switch it from Regular Show on Cartoon Network to Team Umizoomi on Nick Jr. Moe and Joe: (running away while their father chases them) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Julia: This movie you are about to see is all about Junior. Thomas: that’s right, he is one of the members of junior senior Julia: now in this film, junior is going to ask for your Help, he wants you to talk and sing, and also, he saw a girl with pink hair (The two miis walk into the room, We see Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Floppy Rabbit, and Nick Penguin on the first row, the Babylon Rogues, Hi-5, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup on the second row, Andy Panda, Horace N. Buggy, Flint Lockwood, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Bumblelion And Butterbear on the third row, and Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly, Sophie, Star Butterfly and Miguel Rivera on the front row) Thomas: Wow. Look at all of those characters. Julia: To start the movie, all of us will count from ten to zero. see, Thomas, that’s how you start a movie, can you all help us count backwards? Ready! Then yell loud! Thomas, Julia, and the audience: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and zero! (Screen reveals the sky) Thomas: We will hide the parts which is nudity, unsuitable for viewers Julia: Enjoy the movie, everybody! text: THE THIRD STREET PROM (Monday, morning song plays on junior’s buzzer and made junior wake up) Junior: YEESH! It’s Monday! (Sees the viewers) Hi, out there. It's me Jesper Mortensen, also known as junior! And today its my first time on third street elementary school (at third street elementary) Mrs Grotke: ah, hello junior, welcome to third street. Junior: thank you (as the bell rings, Mrs grotke introduces junior to the class) Miss Grotke: Class, we have a new student, his name is junior, he is one of the members of the danish duo group, junior senior, and he writes songs (Before recess starts) TJ: I'm Theodore Jasper Detweiler, but you can just call me TJ. I'm in Miss Grotke's class. Also, I usually hang out with my group of friends during recess. So, I'd like you to meet the kids I hang out with during recess. Vince: I'm Vince LaSelle. I'm a terrific athlete. Spinelli: I'm Ashley Spinelli. I don't like being called by my first name. I prefer being called by my last name. I'm really tough and I love wrestling. Gretchen: I'm Gretchen Grundler. I'm the smartest kid in the fourth grade. Mikey: I'm Mikey Blumberg. I'm a great goalie in soccer. Gus: I'm Gus Griswald. I'm pretty shy and unpopular, but I have great leadership skills. Junior: It's very nice to meet you all. TJ: Ready to head to the playground? Junior: I sure am! (On their way to the playground, Vince sees something that shocks him) Vince: Whompinbobyulah! What's going on? What is that girl doing to our playground? (The kids see what's going on) Junior: (Sees a girl with pink hair, white boots, shades and black clothing which is A leather jacket, Midriff and a skirt) Vince: What is she doing here? Mikey: she came here Linda love: (takes off her leather jacket) I am Leah hennessey of make out! but you kids call me linda love Junior: (screams wildly) linda! How did you came here! (linda love walks to the bullies) Linda love: I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week! (Evil laugh) Thomas: Wait! Stop the film! Julia: What Thomas, What is going on? Thomas: Linda is junior’s girlfriend! Julia: ah! Roll film! (at home, junior shows Linda their new home) Junior: this is the Hall Room, look at all the walls, it’s cute, and there’s a bubble machine, and We buyed the Wii Linda love: yay! I ordered wiiware games and channels (At the living room) Junior: this is the living room, it has got a modern tv (at the bathroom) linda love: is this the bathroom) junior: yes, it has bathtubs and showers, oh! We picked swimsuits for us to wear while we’re in the tub (At the gaming room) Junior: There’s a hall with lots of games (at the dining room) Junior: and that is the dining room! (at the bedroom) Junior: you know linda, it was fun, and guess what, the prom is at Thursday, we’d got a big day tomorrow, let’s get some sleep (Tuesday, the next day) (At the cafeteria it’s film day for lunch) Lunchlady Irma: it’s film day linda, and what would you like? Linda: let’s see, cheesy nachos, and a hot dog with cheese Lunchlady imra: coming right up! (Serves her lunch) here you go! linda love: (sits with junior) hi junior junior: oh (laughs) hi linda Linda love: the prom is at Thursday night Junior: are you all excited about the prom? (Students cheered) Lawson: we’re not! Junior: please! Your gonna enjoy it, Move Your Feet by Junior Senior was playing and your gonna enjoy it Skeens: move your feet? More like don’t move your feet Junior: hey! That wasn’t nice to say about my song, Move Your Feet, and also, eat your food Mundy: No. I want to eat some Cap'n Crunch, Cocoa Puffs, and Lucky Charms cereals. Linda love: Bullies, we're not eating any cereals high in sugar. You know we hate junk food Gelman: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! Junior: bullies, you don't ever raise your voice out in public like that. It's either eating your food during film day, which was street food week. Or you’ll be sent to principal pricklys office. Gelman: That's it! It's time for a FOOD FIGHT! Gelman throws his food at someone, and the other students throw their food at linda love) Linda love: (screaming) Junior (Shouty Guy's Voice): For Pete's sake! What is wrong with you, how dare you start a food fight? Just look what you’ve done to my girlfriend! Miss Finster: What is going on here? (Miss Finster gets hit by food) Miss Finster: All right! Who did this?! Gelman: It was Us, Miss Finster. Miss Finster: In that case, you're all going to the principal's office! (At principal prickly’s office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever start food fights at school. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 2. Lawson: Level 2 detention? It stinks more than Sonic Underground, which is the worst Sonic TV show ever that is for stinky little kids who hates music. Principal Prickly: Make That Level 3, are you ready to push me any further? and by the way, i'm telling you another punishment. NO RECESS FOR 4 MONTHS. NOW HENRY AND JUNE WILL FORCE YOU TO LISTEN TO CBEEBIES WASH SONG! Bullies: NOOOOOOOOOOO! WE HATE THAT SONG, IT SUCKS! junior: AND ALSO, WE’LL FORCE YOU TO LISTEN TO MOVE YOUR FEET AS WELL! Linda, i’m Very sorry about what happened Linda love: it’s ok, oh, speaking of ok, the bullies are banned from having recess at 10am Junior: I know, they are getting banned (Wednesday, students of third street school visited junior and linda’s) Linda love: i’m Going to the shops, junior, i’ll Be back! Junior: ok miss linda, guess what? Linda love: what? Junior: Move Your Feet by Junior Senior is going to be played at the prom tonight! Linda love: really?! Yay! Does your song played at dance clubs, school dances, proms, parties, ice and roller skating rinks? Junior: yes, My song Move Your Feet by Junior Senior did play at dance clubs, school dances and proms, parties, ice and roller skating rinks! Linda love: what can you cheer me up? (9 volt enters) 9 volt: Linda, I'll tell you when you're in the bath. And junior, i’ll Tell you when you make a announcement for the students (later during linda’s bathtime and Linda love is in her bikini) Linda love: Man, I can't believe that little pink-haired brat injured me with a table. If it weren't for her and her stupid brother, the chaos wouldn't happen. I'm so lucky to be alive and that those medics came to my rescue. Ashley Q: Oh, my poor girl. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm lucky that you're alive, too. Those tables and chairs at fast-food places look really heavy. No wonder you got injured when Kurst the worst threw one of the tables at you when she was at the fast food place. Linda love: I've never seen anyone destroy the counter and do lots of food fights with it like that before. Ashley T: Neither have I. I don't know why these troublesome people always act like that when they don't get what they want. Linda love: I don't know, either. Ashley b: Linda, I need to go now. King bob has an announcement Amanda: Wait, Elle! I feel kind of lonely when I'm in the hospital with no visitors around. Ashley a: It's okay, Linda. You wanna have my toy puppy? Maybe she'll keep you company while you recover from your injury. (Ashley a gives her toy to Linda) Linda: Aww, thanks, Ashleys. You're such sweet scandalous girls ever. Henry: it's time to sing the cbeebies wash song to make linda love better! June: exactly my boy friend henry, a 1 2 3! Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (Junior and linda’s Helper, 9 volt, enters angry and pushes Henry and June) 9 volt: GET OUT! L, please don’t listen to them, feeling better, isn’t everything (Baby Animals appear) Junior: aw! Aren’t they so cute! Menlo: they are so cute Randall: I know Hustler kid: when Mikey went on the bus... he sang like, Bon voyage, TEEEEEEEEE JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megan: I know, T.J. and every kid, are staring on like What the, when Mikey does that. But Not to mention that he shatters the window next to him; the kindergartners then remark, "...big kid sing good." (Back at the bathroom, Junior is taking a bath as well)